Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to methods and apparatus for metrology usable, for example, in the manufacture of devices by lithographic techniques, and to methods of manufacturing devices using lithographic techniques.
Background Art
A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a substrate, usually onto a target portion of the substrate. A lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that instance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern to be formed on an individual layer of the IC. This pattern can be transferred onto a target portion (e.g. including part of a die, one die, or several dies) on a substrate (e.g., a silicon wafer). Transfer of the pattern is typically via imaging onto a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist) provided on the substrate. In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively patterned.
In lithographic processes, it is desirable frequently to make measurements of the structures created, e.g. for process control and verification. Various tools for making such measurements are known, including scanning electron microscopes, which are often used to measure critical dimension (CD), and specialized tools to measure overlay, the accuracy of alignment of two layers in a device. Recently, various forms of scatterometers have been developed for use in the lithographic field. These devices direct a beam of radiation onto a target and measure one or more properties of the scattered radiation—e.g. intensity at a single angle of reflection as a function of wavelength; intensity at one or more wavelengths as a function of reflected angle; or polarization as a function of reflected angle—to obtain a diffraction “spectrum” from which a property of interest of the target can be determined.
Examples of known scatterometers include angle-resolved scatterometers of the type described in US2006033921A1 and US2010201963A1. The targets used by such scatterometers are relatively large gratings, e.g. 40 μm by 40 μm, and the measurement beam generates a spot that is smaller than the grating (i.e., the grating is underfilled). In addition to measurement of feature shapes by reconstruction, diffraction based overlay can be measured using such apparatus, as described in published patent application US2006066855A1. Diffraction-based overlay metrology using dark-field imaging of the diffraction orders enables measurement of overlay and other parameters on smaller targets. These targets can be smaller than the illumination spot and may be surrounded by product structures on a substrate. The intensities from the environment product structures can efficiently be separated from the intensities from the overlay target with the dark-field detection in the image-plane.
Examples of dark field imaging metrology can be found in patent applications US20100328655A1 and US2011069292A1 which documents are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety. Further developments of the technique have been described in published patent publications US20110027704A, US20110043791A, US2011102753A1, US20120044470A, US20120123581A, US20120242970A1, US20130258310A, US20130271740A and WO2013178422A1. Typically in these methods it is desired to measure asymmetry as a property of the target. Targets can be designed so that measurement of asymmetry can be used to obtain measurement of various performance parameters such as overlay, focus or dose. Asymmetry of the target is measured by detecting differences in intensity between opposite portions of the diffraction spectrum using the scatterometer. For example, the intensities of +1 and −1 diffraction orders may be compared, to obtain a measure of asymmetry.
In these known techniques, appropriate illumination modes and image detection modes are used to obtain the +1 and −1 diffraction orders from periodic structures (gratings) within the target. Comparing the intensity of these opposite diffraction orders provides a measurement of asymmetry of the structure. In many cases, the asymmetry signals obtained are dependent to an unknown extent on process variables, not only the performance parameter of interest. In order to improve measurement accuracy of the parameter of interest, very specific illumination conditions can be defined, for example in terms of the spectrum and angular distribution of illuminating radiation. For highly three-dimensional structures, very narrow spectral peaks and very specific illumination profiles may be required, to obtain an asymmetry signal of good quality.
Unfortunately, it is found that process variations across a substrate and between substrates may mean that the illumination conditions that are optimal for one part of the substrate are sub-optimal, and even useless, at some other part. It would be hard to know in advance how to vary the illumination conditions for every part of every wafer, without making additional measurements.